


It's More

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [22]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, M/M, Pride, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 111 - Pride</p><p>-------------</p><p>Nick reflects on his feelings for Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's More

He was a good man; a good student and aide--an even better friend.  
  
He learned well; he knew his stuff. Strong, too, and carefree and so very kind. It warmed his heart to look upon him.   
  
Everyone commented on how well he turned out--what a great mentor he had. How great he would be, someday.   
  
He nodded, and agreed, and smiled, and his look of almost fatherly pride moved those who saw. And he was proud of Stephen, immensely so--but it was so much more than pride in his eyes.   
  
And he was too proud to ever admit it.


End file.
